


Queen of Disks

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [11]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrice is the most loathsome woman Hawke knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Disks

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [the Queen of Disks](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/queen-of-disks.html).

Hawke looks forward to the day she gets to kill Petrice.

It makes her seethe, to be used, to be disposable. The woman sees tools, not people. Even now, with all Hawke has achieved, Petrice considers her a pawn.

It is the hypocrisy of the Chantry yet again. They do not even see the people they hurt, and though they do a good imitation, they are not harmless. It is a pretense they rely upon, and Hawke has been bitten many times.

Too many. One of these days, Petrice will meet her Maker. Hawke intends to send her off screaming.


End file.
